helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Investigation
Info The viscount asks Magda to investigate the Balvenka soldiers' fighting incident. Objective Find them in correct sequence and win heart from them to trigger a dialogue.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +474 700 Diamond +50 Teenager Shirt x1 Notes After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Ivan entitled "Don't trust him" which reads: :Miss Ellenstein, this is a letter from Ivan. I don't write letters often and my handwritings are ugly, I hope you don't mind. Today I saw you have a chat with Biggus...I thought for a while and decided to write this letter to you. Do you know that a rich man wants to poach Biggus recently? I heard that the salary treatment is much better than that of him now. But Biggus refused this offer. I really don't know what he is thinking about. It is obvious that his dream is to be a wealth man! Uh... Although he didn't want to tell me what happened, I can feel that the things he didn't want to talk about, the hidden facts made him feel scared. When people are afraid, nobody know he's capable of. In short, I write so much just to tell you, don't just believe what he said, don't be angry with his performance, he...might act against his own will? - Ivan *The correct sequence is Kelly, Leslie, Biggus. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: We haven't seen each other in a while, Viscount. Juven: Eyas, you must be joking. Don't we see each other often at balls? Magda: But this is only the second time we are meeting formally and secretly. Last time, you gave me a new nickname, wanting me to pry out the opinions of the other families on the Amber Pilgrimage. As for this time...... I think it's a situation that you are aware of, but you cannot eavesdrop on personally. Juven: Oh? You've guessed why I've come here? Magda: Yesterday I just heard the rumor of the Bavlenka army fighting...... Coupled with your visit today, this allows people to make connections, Viscount. Juven: Wow, the eyas is starting to gain this style of a socialite~ Magda: Socialite? Juven: Little Eyas, the art of socialisation is to lie to the others, but be honest with yourself. Reserving doubts on truth is one of the most prominent qualities of a socialite. Magda: ............ To rephrase, anything I hear, I cannot fully believe, even if it's from you. Juven: Hehe, being able to witness a young eagle's feathers, and how the bones of its wings strengthen day by day...... It makes me happy. Go on, investigate the matter of the Bavlenka troops fighting. What will you bring to me? I'm excited~ Story Chat 2 Magda: If I need to investigate the matter of the Bavlenka soldiers infighting, who should I start from? : Biggus: : Biggus: My lady, do you need Biggus to pour some wine for you? :: Story Root 2 :: Magda: Ah...... Alright. :: Biggus: My... my lady...... why are you staring at me? :: Magda: Nothing, this wine is good, did the Grand Duke reward his troops with this sort of wine? :: Biggus: Huh? What are you talking about? Troops? :: Magda: Yes, I heard that the Grand Duke's troops have been fighting recently-- :: Biggus: My lady! Please let me go! Biggus doesn't know anything! :: Magda: (......That was fast.) (I'm not so sure what taboo he's committing, maybe I should wander around first before I find him again.) :: Leaves : Story Root 1 : Magda: (......Hm, how should I make sure he doesn't slip away this time, and tells the truth?) : Noble B: Biggus, pour me some wine! : Biggus: Your wine, my lord. : Noble B: Speaking of which, Biggus, you've served the Bavlenkas for many years, right? : Biggus: Yes. Why are you asking this, my lord? : Noble B: When you stay in one place for a long time, you become more restricted. Do you agree? : Biggus: I won't deny that you have a point. : Noble: If there is a more decent job available with higher salary and better development, would you want it or not? : Biggus: My lord, I'm afraid I don't understand...... : Noble B: Very simple, as long as you tell me where the Grand Duke has imprisoned those soldiers, you will get this job; that is my promise. : Biggus: Uh...... My lord, please don't embarrass me...... : Noble B: Think carefully, if you miss this chance, then for the rest of your life you'll----- : Biggus: ......But as least I'll still have my life. : Noble B: Hm? What did you say? : Biggus: Ah, I said, that lady over there asked me to pour wine for her, please forgive my rudeness, my lord. : Noble B: ......Damn! The Bavlenka family is like an iron bucket! But I can't even find their faults! Sigh...... My nephew, where is he? What am I going to tell his mother? : Magda: (If I didn't see wrongly, when Biggus said that, the expression on his face was fear, right?) (Missing soldiers, tight-lipped subordinates, terrified servants...... I think I can piece some of it together.) : Leaves : Leslie: : Leslie: Lady Ellenstein, if you want to talk about anything regarding the Bavlenkas with me. :: Story Root 2 :: Leslie: Please treat me as a rock-- no, I am a rock. :: Magda: (......so whatever I say, he'll be as impenetrable as stone.) (Looks like selecting him as a target from the start wasn't a good choice--, maybe I should come back after I talk with other people?) :: Leaves : Story Root 1 : Noble B: Mr Leslie, you're here. I was looking around, but couldn't find you. : Leslie: ......What's the matter? : Noble B: Ah, this...... It's nothing big, it's rare to see you at a ball-- : Leslie: If there's nothing, then I'll take my leave. : Noble B: Ah? Wait! You can't go! Mr Leslie, to tell you the truth, my nephew----- old Viscount Bolin's son, he joined the Bavlenka troops, under your command-- He hasn't returned for a while, his mother, who is my sister, asked me to ask----- : Leslie: He was in a fight and has been locked up. : Noble B: We know he's been locked up, but how long will it be, where is he-- most importantly, I went to the camp to inquire after him, the soldiers all said they handn't seen him for a long time, and they don't know-- : Leslie: I'm sorry, but this is a military secret. I cannot tell you. : Noble B: Mr Leslie, please don't do-- Please, please clarify--!!! : Magda: (Seems that Miss Kelly is right; the missing soldiers from the Bavlenka army infighting incident aren't just civilians.) (The information I have right now isn't enough for me to reach a conclusion, I should go find other people to ask, right?) : Leaves : Kelly: : Magda: (Miss Kelly should know something, right?) : Kelly: ......Ah! Lady Ellenstein, did you find me to share something interesting? :: Story Root 1 :: Kelly: Ah? Why are you still talking about this? I've said all I have to say! :: Magda: (Looks like I won't be able to get anything else out of her, I should go find other people.) :: Leaves : Story Root 2 : Magda: (To get news from Kelly, I need to tell her something she's interested in, right?) (I need to attract her attention first.) Interesting news? Of course I have some, but you know, the rules of the social circle-- before we have a long chat...... : Kelly: Aha~ A beauty contest, right? : Magda: Eh? A beauty contest? Wait-- : Kelly: Woah, Miss Magda, look at all these people...... ::: Story Root 2 ::: Kelly: ......They seem to be looking at me! ::: Lady A: Miss Kelly, your outfit today is really good. Right, the piece of news you mentioned to me last time... ::: Lady B: If you're free, Miss Kelly, then also please share with is your fashion secret~ ::: Kelly: Ahaha~ Alright~ ::: Magda: (Miss Kelly has been dragged away by that group of women, I failed in attracting her attention.....) ::: Ends :: Story Root 1 :: Kelly: When they stare at you, they look like they're staring at a moving gossip-maker! :: Magda: (Gossip-maker? ......Fits pretty well with with Miss Kelly's characteristics.) :: Kelly: Alright! Cute Lady Ellenstein, tell me, what interesting things do you want to share? :: Magda: Cough! Miss Kelly, relating to the Bavlenka troops fighting, I heard----- :: Kelly: Ah?!! It's about this! :: Magda: Your reaction was too overexaggerated, are we not allowed to talk about it? :: Kelly: It's not that we can't talk about it! The newest development is-- Amongst the missing soldiers there are a few nobles, their relatives went stright to the Bavlenka mansion to find them, and then-- :: Magda: Oh, oh, oh? Seems like we all know the conclusion to this----- :: Kelly: And then they didn't manage to find the people they were looking for, so they were politely ushered out. :: Magda: Oh, really...... :: Kelly: When the civilians went to the Bavlenkas, they were thrown out; when nobles went, they were ushered out. Sigh, the things happening in Finsel are too confusing for me to make sense of anymore. Of course, I'm not sympathising with the civilians, but it's normal to feel that-- :: Magda: No matter noble or civilian, in front of a greater power, they have the same fate. :: Kelly: Right, right, right! Correct! This sort of feeling! Anyways, this is getting pointless! Otherwise, Lady Ellenstein, let's talk about something interesting, don't try to distract me with other topics, I'm ready to hear about the matter concerning you and that Spiral Spire----- :: Magda: (I think Kelly doesn't know anything else about this affair. I should go ask other people about it.) :: Leaves Story Chat 3 Leslie: Lady Ellenstein, if you want to talk about anything regarding the Bavlenkas with me. Story Root 1 Noble B: Mr Leslie, you're here. I was looking around, but couldn't find you. Leslie: ......What's the matter? Noble B: Ah, this...... It's nothing big, it's rare to see you at a ball-- Leslie: If there's nothing, then I'll take my leave. Noble B: Ah? Wait! You can't go! Mr Leslie, to tell you the truth, my nephew----- old Viscount Bolin's son, he joined the Bavlenka troops, under your command-- He hasn't returned for a while, his mother, who is my sister, asked me to ask----- Leslie: He was in a fight and has been locked up. Noble B: We know he's been locked up, but how long will it be, where is he-- most importantly, I went to the camp to inquire after him, the soldiers all said they handn't seen him for a long time, and they don't know-- Leslie: I'm sorry, but this is a military secret. I cannot tell you. Noble B: Mr Leslie, please don't do-- Please, please clarify--!!! Magda: (Seems that Miss Kelly is right; the missing soldiers from the Bavlenka army infighting incident aren't just civilians.) (The information I have right now isn't enough for me to reach a conclusion, I should go find other people to ask, right?) Leaves : Story Root 2 : Leslie: Please treat me as a rock-- no, I am a rock. : Magda: (......so whatever I say, he'll be as impenetrable as stone.) (Looks like selecting him as a target from the start wasn't a good choice--, maybe I should come back after I talk with other people?) : Leaves Story Chat 4 Biggus: My lady, do you need Biggus to pour some wine for you? Story Root 1 Magda: (......Hm, how should I make sure he doesn't slip away this time, and tells the truth?) Noble B: Biggus, pour me some wine! Biggus: Your wine, my lord. Noble B: Speaking of which, Biggus, you've served the Bavlenkas for many years, right? Biggus: Yes. Why are you asking this, my lord? Noble B: When you stay in one place for a long time, you become more restricted. Do you agree? Biggus: I won't deny that you have a point. Noble: If there is a more decent job available with higher salary and better development, would you want it or not? Biggus: My lord, I'm afraid I don't understand...... Noble B: Very simple, as long as you tell me where the Grand Duke has imprisoned those soldiers, you will get this job; that is my promise. Biggus: Uh...... My lord, please don't embarrass me...... Noble B: Think carefully, if you miss this chance, then for the rest of your life you'll----- Biggus: ......But as least I'll still have my life. Noble B: Hm? What did you say? Biggus: Ah, I said, that lady over there asked me to pour wine for her, please forgive my rudeness, my lord. Noble B: ......Damn! The Bavlenka family is like an iron bucket! But I can't even find their faults! Sigh...... My nephew, where is he? What am I going to tell his mother? Magda: (If I didn't see wrongly, when Biggus said that, the expression on his face was fear, right?) (Missing soldiers, tight-lipped subordinates, terrified servants...... I think I can piece some of it together.) Leaves : Story Root 2 : Magda: Ah...... Alright. : Biggus: My... my lady...... why are you staring at me? : Magda: Nothing, this wine is good, did the Grand Duke reward his troops with this sort of wine? : Biggus: Huh? What are you talking about? Troops? : Magda: Yes, I heard that the Grand Duke's troops have been fighting recently-- : Biggus: My lady! Please let me go! Biggus doesn't know anything! : Magda: (......That was fast.) (I'm not so sure what taboo he's committing, maybe I should wander around first before I find him again.) : Leaves Story Chat 5 Magda: Viscount, this case of missing soldiers from the Bavlenka troops, is a little familiar...... Juven: Oh, eyas, tell me~ Magda: Last time, I witnessed a missing persons case in the slums, mostly comprised of alcoholics, gamblers and beggars. Juven: All people that wouldn't be missed if they disappeared. Magda: Right? I thought it was strange, and in the end it was proven that this case was linked to the nobles, they were kidnapping people to be experimented on with black powder. Juven: Using the cheap worker ants to experiment with the effectiveness of the black powder? What a poisonous plan. Magda: Viscount, I remember the Bavlenkas have also bought quite a bit of black powder? Juven: Eyas, you think this is related to the black powder? Magda: Without proof it's hard to reach a conclusion, but the mysterious disappearance of the soldiers who made a mistake made me realise a possible connection. Juven: According to military rules, soldiers who made a mistake must be punished, and it falls under military secrets, so the Bavlenka family have no need to publicise the details of their punishment. Magda: But if it was just normal solitary confinement, then why were Leslie and Biggus so closed off? And Biggus's expression...... he looked scared. Juven: What did you sniff out from their behavior, Eyas? Magda: Alan said before that the Four Families all want to grab more power while Finsel is in chaos, and Grand Duke Bavlenka's power, military strength and vision undoubtedly makes him the most realistic and ambitious person to take that position. To step into power, you need great military strength-- more importantly, you need to civilians' belief that they have enough power to end the Sulla War. So that's why the Olineauxes and Jorcastles have been using up so much energy to spread rumors of their troops' strength at the balls. Now that the civilians' anger against the Sulla is growing stronger than ever, as long as you can destroy the Sulla Forest, you can become the King od Finsel. That's right, while the other two families have been active in the social circle, what have the Bavlenkas done? Ah, they tried to get rid of the eyesore Alan, but failed. Then, would they pass up this chance to reap the hearts of the people? Juven: Giving up on his status and power? You might as well have him killed~ Magda: Unless they have found a faster way to achieve that position instead of spreading rumors of their armies, and gaining the civilians' loyalty----- Military power that allows them to ignore even the will of the citizens, with no resistance? Juven: Power? Black powder? You're right, it would be so useful, this material is like a condiment specially made for the last feast~ Magda: Viscount, it looks like we've reached the same conclusion. Juven: I know that the black powder can control the minds of Sulla, strengthening their fighting power. But to use black powder on your own troops for the sole purpose of...... All for that position-- who says the immoral Bavlenkas won't do it? Magda: Sadly, we don't have any proof to know if our guess if correct. Juven: Don't worry, we'll get it soon~ Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 8